


The Sun and Moon

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: The full moon shines brightly, and Fingolfin is at ease.





	The Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly on Dreamwidth, prompt "Silmarillion, Fingolfin, Full moon rises brightly".

The full moon shines brightly, and Fingolfin is at ease.

This light is still stranger than the lights of the Trees used to be, but it is more like those lights than the sun is. The sun is harsh and burns whatever it touches (and if he thinks that is too similar to his half-brother, he does not mention it aloud).

The moon is there, less bright but bright enough to see by, and it illuminates the world differently than the sun (and he does not mention that this reminds him of his younger brother, remaining behind, even when he hears some in the camp comparing him to the moon, for it always follows the sun).

He breathes easier under the moon, but the sun does not cease to come back and burn.


End file.
